


《薏仁》

by TeuKey



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《薏仁》

郑允浩×沈昌珉

胡思乱写产物

 

◆01

 

大将军沈昌珉醒来的时候，就看到这个五岁左右的孩子撩起床帘，坐在他的床边。他心下一惊，一边想着为何连他敏锐的神经都没察觉到，而这个孩子又是谁，怎么闯进他的房间。

“喂，你——”

小孩子转过头来，沈昌珉质问的声音突然止住了。

他像极了皇上。

巴掌大的小脸带着婴儿肥，一双还未完全成型的丹凤眼显得有些可爱。

小孩子似乎知道他在想什么似的，翻了个大大的白眼，说：“我不是郑允浩的谁，你别多想。”

“哪来的毛头小孩竟敢直呼皇上姓名？！”

“欸欸欸你别拔剑！——我不是怕你，我只是……怕你误伤自己罢了！”

小孩赶忙跳下床沿，哒哒哒跑到茶桌边坐下。

 

◆02

 

“众爱卿可还有需禀报之事？”

皇上见下面的群臣都毕恭毕敬地跪着，没有任何异议，遂要退朝。

“你不许进去！”

“呜呜……你凶我……”

一阵吵嚷从门口响起，郑允浩疑惑地抬头望去，就看到一个小孩儿跑了进来，穿过长长的殿前路，直直地朝他来。文武百官都惊诧在原地，只有皇上身侧两个副帅赶忙拦住了横冲直撞的孩子。

“放开我！我要找允哥哥！”

郑允浩有点愣神，直到大臣们的窃窃私语传入耳中，才突然发现这个小孩的长相居然跟他有着很多的相似之处。

“你——”

沈昌珉也跌撞着跑进来，意识到这是在大殿上随即收住了声，喘着气跪下行礼，一边还不忘瞪着被拦住的小孩。

“昌珉，”郑允浩的表情缓和了些，“这孩子从何处来，唤作什么？”

“启禀皇上，他不愿说与我……”沈昌珉情绪也软化不少，委屈地回答。

“允哥哥……”

小孩撇撇嘴又要哭，郑允浩赶紧让两个副帅放开他，一边让群臣退朝一边朝他招招手。

“允哥哥～就知道哥哥最喜欢我了～”小孩跳进郑允浩怀里，坐在腿上，乖乖地让郑允浩用手揩去他眼角的泪水。

“告诉允哥哥，你叫什么，好不好？”

“我叫薏仁。”

“薏仁？”郑允浩笑眯眯地点头，“那你从哪里来呢？”

“这个不能告诉允哥哥……”

“皇上！这毛头小孩来路不明，不可多留，应早日打发掉！今早我睡醒时他就坐在我的床沿，无声无息宛如幽灵，侍卫也没见有人进了我房间，实在诡异！”

郑允浩闻言紧锁眉头。

“允哥哥！薏仁不是鬼怪！薏仁……薏仁有难言之隐……呜呜……不要不相信我……不要赶我走……”

薏仁说着说着又哭了起来，眼泪不要钱似的撒，把头埋进郑允浩颈窝里，湿了一小块锦衣。

“好好，薏仁乖，不哭，哥哥信你。你不说便罢。”

郑允浩怜惜地摸了摸孩子的后脑勺，薏仁抬起头来破涕为笑，凑上前响亮地亲了一下皇上的唇，气得一直插不上话的沈昌珉起身跑到殿前。

“竟敢如此无礼！你、你下来！”

“我不！”薏仁大喊着，又不服气地转头，冲着还没回过神来的郑允浩又亲了一口，不偏不倚正好吻在沈昌珉平日里最喜欢的那颗唇边痣上，气得沈昌珉脸色发白。“你给我下来！”

“昌珉……”

“允浩哥！”

郑允浩终于回过神来，唤了沈昌珉一声，结果被更大声地吼回了名字。沈昌珉眼圈有点发红，看起来委屈极了，咬着唇就出了殿门。

大醋缸！薏仁在心里吐槽到，见郑允浩满脸掩不住的忧虑，慢吞吞地从腿上下来。“允哥哥去追追他吧，他好像生气了。”

“好。那薏仁要乖乖在这边等哥哥回来。”

“知道啦你快去吧，不然人都跑没了啦。”

郑允浩这才放下点心，快步离开。

 

◆03

 

郑允浩没花多少力气，就在花园的石桌边找到了沈昌珉。他趴在桌上，把头埋进臂弯里，一动不动。

“昌多里。”郑允浩柔声叫着，一步步走近。

“昌多里。”他挠了挠沈昌珉裸露的后脖子，那人果然抬了头，用一双红色的鹿眼瞪他，抿着嘴一句话也不说。郑允浩捏着他的下巴抬起来，俯身吻了上去。

柔软高温的唇瓣迎合上来，沈昌珉张开嘴，任凭郑允浩侵入，顺势抬起手搂住了郑允浩的脖子。

“还生气吗？”郑允浩撤离，轻轻摸了摸沈大将军的后脑勺，顺了一把他背后的泼墨发。

气是消了，沈昌珉还是撇撇嘴，“你不相信我。你只顾那个陌生的小屁孩，他说什么你都信！——我是在担心你！”

“没有不相信你呀。我只是觉得薏仁并不坏。”

“他来路不明！莫名其妙就出现了，还跟你长得那么像！我还以为……”

“以为什么？”郑允浩笑意吟吟地追问，又自顾自地回答起来，“以为，是我的儿子？”

“我没——”

“啊～你看不惯薏仁，不会就是因为这个原因吧～”

“我没有……”

沈昌珉把自己折腾了个大红脸，羞愤地扯下覆在后颈的手。

“好啦。我跟薏仁是初次见面，长得像应该只是凑巧。而且，我从没有过不轨行为哦，昌多里。”

“等查清楚他来自哪里，我们送他回去就是了。”

 

◆04

 

沈昌珉跟着郑允浩回到大殿的时候，薏仁正坐在地上，把玩着白瓷笔架，见他们来了遂又起身，一把抱住了郑允浩的小腿。

“允哥哥，我饿了～”

“那让珉哥哥带你去吃好吃的吧？宫廷里的糕点都很美味呢。”

薏仁瞟了一眼沈昌珉，又看了看他红肿的嘴唇，一甩头喊到：“不要！就要允哥哥陪我！”

“哼，小屁孩，快点跟我走，别打扰皇上处理政事！”

薏仁眼珠骨碌碌一转，终于同意了。他上前牵住了沈昌珉的右手食指，顺从地走出大殿，又偷偷地掐了掐沈昌珉。

“呀沈昌珉，听说桃花酥很好吃，快点带我去！”

“那你得先告诉我你是哪里来的。”沈昌珉忍住揍他一拳的冲动，看着这个性格顽劣的孩子。

“不告诉你！反正说了你也不会信！”

“那你好歹说说啊？”

“天上，怎样？”

“……”

沈昌珉用怪异的眼神看着这个孩子。怎么看都不像是有臆想症的人啊。

薏仁坐在凉亭里，津津有味地吃着一盒盒各式各样的糕点，看着发呆的沈昌珉，不满地用小手在他眼前晃了晃。

“我知道你和允哥哥的事。”

沈昌珉终于回过神来，皱着眉头。

“你怎么知道的？”

“唔……这不重要。不过看不出来才奇怪吧？他对你那么好，特别特别的好。”

“……哼。羡慕吧？”

“干嘛羡慕，我不也得到允哥哥的吻了吗～”

沈昌珉上手捏薏仁的脸，“你再提一次，我就把这些糕点喂猫吃！”

 

◆05

 

薏仁换了一身舒适的衣裳，小心翼翼地溜进藏经阁，点燃了檀木香。淡淡的香慢慢萦绕，郑允浩疲惫的神经得到安抚，他抬起头对着薏仁笑了笑。

“薏仁呀，你到底来自哪里，能不能跟允哥哥说说？”

薏仁乖巧地小跑过来，站在郑允浩身侧，双手扒着桌沿，“允哥哥，我说我是天上来的，你信吗？”

郑允浩一愣，但很快就展露出一个柔和的笑：“当然相信啦，薏仁是不会说谎的。”

“唉，反正总要告诉你的。我是月老身边的小童，是很少下凡来的哦。我此行都是为了你啊！”

月老？为了我？

郑允浩露出困惑的表情。

“是为了你和沈昌珉。”

依旧困惑。

“哎呀，你没发现你们俩之间的问题吗！”

持续困惑。

“允哥哥是真傻还是假傻？告诉你吧，等你以后和他成婚完，他就被你宠成混世大魔王了！虽说屡次不上朝是身体原因，真的是一点醋都吃不得，一吃就炸，听到你病重了连仗也不打了，说什么都要回来看你。”薏仁气鼓鼓地说着，又感觉透露太多，赶忙收了嘴。

“我下凡来就是想跟你说，少宠点吧，不然我看着都累哦。”薏仁摇摇头，“我再过两天就回去啦。很晚了，允哥哥还是早点休息吧，我刚刚看到他到你房里去了。”

 

◆06

 

一夜欢愉过后，沈昌珉安安静静地趴在郑允浩胸口，指尖不安分地点来点去。

“昌珉，你说，我会不会把你宠坏了？”

沈昌珉一愣，嘟囔着：“不知道……”

皇上笑得胸膛一颤一颤的，惹得怀里的人蹭了蹭。

“那就宠坏吧，挺好的。”

 

◆07

 

“允哥哥，我今日就要离开了。”薏仁咬了一口手里的桂花糕，发出满足的声音。“桂花糕跟桃花酥，我可以带两盏回去吗？实在是太好吃了……”

“好啊。”

郑允浩带笑说着话，眼神却从没离开远方那个练剑的人。

“啊啊谢谢允哥哥～我送你一个礼物吧。——你想知道些什么呢？我知道的话会告诉你的。”

郑允浩终于收回目光，揉了揉薏仁的头发。

“薏仁，谢谢你昨晚跟我说那些。我一直在想，我和昌珉，到底能不能踏出成婚这一步。我们不是普通的老百姓，我们有着更大的责任，我总怕我和他的事情，会被当成是胡闹。”

“但是听你说到，我们还是走了这一步的时候，我很开心，也更有勇气了。”

“谢谢你，小薏仁。至于你昨天说的宠坏嘛，我并不担心。如果说我想问什么问题的话，你知道的。”

 

◆08

 

“薏仁呢？”

“回天上去了。”

“啊……”

沈昌珉有些意外，他的允浩哥是不会骗他的，那意思就是，薏仁真是从天上来的。

“那他下凡来干嘛？？？”

“吃桂花糕呗。”

沈昌珉噗嗤一笑，想到最后一次见到薏仁时，他确实提着几盏糕点。

“昌珉，”郑允浩把面前的人搂进怀里，啄了一下额头，“我们结婚吧。”

 

◆09

 

“所以呢？问题的答案是什么？”

薏仁吃下最后一口糕点。

“一世美好，百年好合。”

 

 

END

THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
